System administrators are often required to migrate or consolidate servers (such as file or email servers) in order to upgrade hardware, perform system maintenance, conserve system resources, increase data-storage capacity, or the like. The amount of time required to consolidate or migrate a server is often directly proportional to the amount of data stored on the server. Unfortunately, due to the large amounts of data commonly stored on modern-day servers, the amount of time required to transfer data from a source server to a target server during a migration or consolidation operation may consume an unacceptable amount of time, potentially resulting in an unacceptable amount of server downtime. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for expediting server consolidation and migration operations.